Curtis Jackson
) | origin = Queens, New York, U.S. | years active = 1996–present | char = Kanan Stark | credits = Actor • Executive Producer • Director | seasons = 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 • 6 | show_status = Recurring guest star (S1-2) Starring (S3-5) Executive producing (S1-6) | show_years = 2014-2019 }} Curtis Jackson, professionally known as 50 Cent, portrays Kanan Stark and serves as executive producer on Power. He has also been announced to executive produce the upcoming first spin-off series Power Book II: Ghost. Biography Career Filmography *''Den of Thieves 2'' (????) *''Escape Plan: The Extractors'' (2019) *''Uncle Murda Feat. Casanova, 6ix9ine & 50 Cent: Get the Strap (video short)'' (2018) *''Escape Plan 2: Hades'' (2018) *''Den of Thieves'' (2018) *''Abraham Mateo feat. Austin Mahone & 50 Cent: Háblame Bajito (short)'' (2017) *''50 Cent feat. Chris Brown: No Romeo No Juliet (short)'' (2016) *''Popstar: Never Stop Never Stopping'' (2016) *''Southpaw'' (2015) *''Spy'' (2015) *''The Prince'' (2014) *''Last Vegas'' (2013) *''Escape Plan'' (2013) *''The Frozen Ground'' (2013) *''Fire with Fire'' (2012) *''Freelancers'' (2012) *''Setup'' (2011) *''Nicole Scherzinger Feat. 50 Cent: Right There (video short)'' (2011) *''Blood Out (video)'' (2011) *''All Things Fall Apart'' (2011) *''YG Feat. 50 Cent, Snoop Dogg & Ty$: Toot It and Boot It - Remix (video short)'' (2011) *''Jeremih Feat. 50 Cent: Down on Me (video short)'' (2011) *''Morning Glory'' (2010) *''Gun'' (2010) *''Caught in the Crossfire'' (2010) *''13'' (2010) *''Twelve'' (2010) *''Before I Self Destruct (video)'' (2009) *''50 Cent Feat. Ne-Yo: Baby by Me (video short)'' (2009) *''Dead Man Running'' (2009) *''Streets of Blood (video)'' (2009) *''Eminem Feat. Dr. Dre & 50 Cent: Crack a Bottle (video short)'' (2009) *''Eminem: We Made You (video short)'' (2009) *''Righteous Kill'' (2008) *''50 Cent Feat. Justin Timberlake: Ayo Technology (video short)'' (2007) *''Ciara Feat. 50 Cent: Can't Leave 'em Alone (video short)'' (2007) *''Home of the Brave'' (2006) *''Jack's Law'' (2006) *''Get Rich or Die Tryin''' (2005) *''50 Cent: Window Shopper (video short)'' (2005) *''50 Cent: Hustler's Ambition (video short)'' (2005) *''50 Cent Feat. Olivia: Candy Shop (video short)'' (2005) *''The Game Feat. 50 Cent: Hate It or Love It (video short)'' (2005) *''The Game Feat. 50 Cent: How We Do (video short)'' (2004) *''Eminem: Like Toy Soldiers (video short)'' (2004) *''G-Unit: Poppin' Them Thangs (video short)'' (2003) *''50 Cent Feat. Snoop Dogg & G-Unit: P.I.M.P., Remix (video short)'' (2003) *''50 Cent: In da Club (video short)'' (2003) *''Eyes on Hip Hop (video)'' (1993) Television *''Power'' (2014-2018) *''50 Central'' (2017) *''Conan'' (2016) *''Artsnight'' (2015) *''Jimmy Kimmel Live!'' (2015) *''Robot Chicken'' (2013) *''The Finder'' (2012) *''Entourage'' (2009) Producer *''The Pursuit'' (????) *''Den of Thieves'' (????) *''For Life'' (2020) *''Power Book II: Ghost'' (2020) *''Power'' (2014-2020) *''The Oath'' (2018) *''50 Central'' (2017) *''Tomorrow, Today'' (2016) *''Dream School'' (2014) *''The Frozen Ground'' (2013) *''Tapia'' (2013) *''Fire with Fire'' (2012) *''Freelancers'' (2012) *''Hot Rod: Only On... (video short)'' (2011) *''Lea - November Skies (11/11/11) (short)'' (2011) *''Setup'' (2011) *''Blood Out (video)'' (2011) *''Things Fall Apart'' (2011) *''Caught in the Crossfire'' (2010) *''Before I Self Destruct'' (2009) *''50 Cent: The Massacre - Special Edition (video)'' (2005) *''The Game: Documentary'' (2005) *''50 Cent: The New Breed'' (2003) Notes and Trivia External Links * * * * Category:Cast Category:Crew Category:Power Cast Category:Power S1 Cast Category:Power S2 Cast Category:Power S3 Cast Category:Power S4 Cast Category:Power S5 Cast